


"Happy Birthday, Baby."

by lux_chels



Series: Draeden Holiday Fics 2014 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lux_chels/pseuds/lux_chels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for anon: "What the hell I never knew Derek hale was a precious Christmas baby. If you're accepting prompts, could u write a Draeden Christmas/bday fic?"</p>
<p>This was also made in regards to hashtagsavebamon.tumblr.com wanting a long Draeden fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Happy Birthday, Baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to http://chasseresse-de-la-lune.tumblr.com/ for being my beta and making this fic what it is.

Braeden hated the holiday season. There were only two types of people out and about during this time of year: psychopaths and narcissists. She had literally just seen a woman attack someone over a turkey. The craziest part of it was that everyone was going about their shopping like it was a normal occurrence. Did people just accept that the holidays were a socialized purge?

To top it off, everything smelled like peppermint, sugar cookies, and cinnamon spice. And if her headache wasn’t already big enough, the screaming infants and toddlers who were joyously meeting Santa and all his elves for the first time also served as a reminder of how much she hated the months between October and January.

Honestly, if one more person smiled at her before saying “Happy Holidays” she might have lost it entirely.

But, she loved Derek and she wanted to do this for him.

Originally, she wouldn’t have made the effort.

But Scott McCall, being the ball of sunshine he was, had whispered in her ear after Thanksgiving dinner. “This year, I’m really thankful that Derek has someone to spend the holidays with. His birthday is on Christmas, and it must be hard to celebrate on a day like this, especially when your family is dead,” with wholehearted smile.

Since that moment, Braeden had been a nervous wreck about Christmas. She didn’t know how to do the whole “girlfriend” thing as she’d never been in a relationship for longer than three months (before Derek that is). She had never gotten the opportunity to experience holidays or birthdays with someone.

So of course, the birthday of the man that she’d fallen for also happened to be on the biggest holiday of the year. That terrified her.

It didn’t help that Derek couldn’t seem to find the event important. After all the hell this man had been through, Braeden wanted to bring even more happiness into his life. Even though he said that spending time with her, Cora, and Malia would be enough to make his holiday, she wanted everything to be perfect. Which was hard, because Derek knew what it was like to have an amazing Christmas. Christmas was something that Braeden had never been entitled to.

Growing up, she never really experienced the holiday season in full fledge. Her two parents were far more focused on economic stability rather than a stable family unit. While they celebrated Christmas with grand parties for executives and associates, Braeden woke to an empty house on most Christmas mornings, (besides the maids and her nanny) and an ornately decorated tree that was surrounded by numerous toys.

All trinkets to grasp her amusement, but never anything to fill the small hole in her heart that craved parental affection.

Christmas dinner was always a sad affair that consisted of the same meal at an empty table. Till this day she still couldn’t eat mashed potatoes. It reminded her of a time in her life that she’d rather not think about. Having a legitimate dinner with family members and friends was new to her. And with Derek’s birthday on the same day, it only intensified her need for perfection.

Which was the reason why she was standing inside of Wal-Mart with Melissa as she scanned a list for the perfect holiday meal. “We’ve got the turkey, ham, rolls, instant pudding mix, macaroni and cheese, sweet potatoes, pie crust, stuffing, and ingredients for the green bean casserole. I think it’s all here.” she said.

Looking at all the food to be prepared, Braeden felt apprehensive. Noticing the dread on her face, Melissa asked, “Are you sure you can do this on your own, Braeden? I don’t mind helping.”

Even though Braeden had never created a serious meal on her own, she was determined to do this for Derek.

“No thanks. I’m perfectly capable of making a meal. I have recipes and the steps you gave me. Which is truly more than enough. Thanks for coming with me today.”

"Don’t mention it." Melissa answered. "Since Claudia’s death, I’ve been doing this on my own. It was good to have a buddy." Braeden gave a small smile. She had never had many friends, and it felt good to have another woman she could depend on.  
———  
Putting away the last of the groceries, Braeden went searching for her fiancé. Outside, the temperature had dropped significantly, and all she wanted to do was drink a warm cup of apple cider and cuddle with her beloved. Finding him snuggled in bed asleep, head first in her pillow, she giggled softly.

The day before, she had made him put up decorations all around the house, bringing in televisions, couches, tables, entertainment centers, and beds for their guests. Even though this was their new house, Derek hadn’t let old habits die, so they were very late with putting in new furniture and decorations. Because they only used the kitchen, laundry room, living room, and their master suite, they hadn’t noticed the emptiness. Yet with guests coming over, they (being Derek) had to fill over nine different rooms with furniture in a week. Even with the werewolf power, it must have exhausted him.

While asleep, Derek always looked a few years younger and innocent. Sometimes Braeden wondered if this was how he would look if the fire and Kate hadn’t made him mature quicker. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she returned to the kitchen to pull out a few recipe books. It wasn’t long before Braeden heard the sounds of him waking up as he soon made his way to the kitchen.

“Good morning, sleepy head. Have a good nap?” she asked.

Stretching, he nodded. He looked adorable, clad in plaid pajamas bottoms and a thumbhole yoga t-shirt. Braeden watched him as his shirt rode up, sneaking a glance at his happy trail. “I’m a lucky woman,” she thought to herself.

"How was your shopping trip?" he asked in a sleepy voice, scratching his head.

“Everything went well, we have everything that we need. And tomorrow, your sister is coming home; then the next day, we’re going to the Christmas party with the pack, and finally, Friday will be Christmas… and it will be wonderful, because everything is going to go perfectly. Right now, I’m looking at some recipes for chocolate chip cookies. I know you said they were Cora’s favorite, and I want her to feel at home. Our home will always be open to her.” she rambled, looking back into the book.

Derek smiled at her words and moved closer. Wrapping his arms behind her, he began to kiss her along her neck, hands trailing up to fondle her breasts.

“As sweet as what you’re doing is, I think we should go back to bed.” he whispered into her ear.

Feeling him harden across her lower back and noticing where his intentions lied, she pushed him away. “Baby, I’m busy right now. How about you be of some use to me and go turn on the music and the fireplace? It’s kind of chilly in here, and I’m dying to hear some classics.”

Reluctantly, he let her go with a parting kiss to the forehead and went to complete the task he was assigned. Picking up the remote, Derek turned on the surround sound media center and the digital fireplace. With the romantic atmosphere created, he pulled out a bottle of wine. Pouring two glasses, Derek handed her one before saying, “Cheers”. He tapped his glass with her own.

"Look, it’s snowing again!" she said, looking out the windows.

Earlier in the fall season, she was worried that she wouldn’t have her white christmas due to the warm weather. However, three weeks prior, things had picked up, and it didn’t look like it would stop anytime soon.

"It hasn’t snowed this much since the year of the fire. It feels like everything is kinda falling back into place, ya know?" Derek said softly, looking out at the swirling flurries.

Braeden squeezed his hand, giving him a gentle smile and continuing to watch the snowfall. When they had gotten a new house, Derek still had had a thing for open concepts and large windows. Which Braeden thought strange, considering how many terrible things had happened in the loft due to those big windows. But with the new security system,

Derek didn’t seem to have any issues with them, and since they were a part of the original Hale home, she couldn’t find it in her to tell him no.  
Looking from across the kitchen, Braeden was awed by the beautiful scenery. Truly, there was nothing more beautiful than the winter forest on a cold December day. Hearing a familiar tune begin to play, she stopped and gasped. “This is one of my favorites!”

Swaying softly, she started singing the tune as she continued to peruse the recipe book.

Derek sighed looking at his fiancée. It was moments like this when he felt himself falling even deeper in love with her, though he didn’t know how that was possible, considering all the things they had been through together.

Walking over to her, he moved her hands away from the book and wrapped his arms around her before swaying softly with her, placing sensual kisses along her neck.

“Come on, dance with me.” Derek whispered into her ear before sucking on her earlobe.

Trying to hide her smile, she answered, “No, I’m far too busy right now to fool around Derek. I need to get—-”

"Just give me five minutes." he answered, pulling her closer to him. At first she tried to stay strong, but she’d never been good with telling him no, especially with the added intimacy of the moment.

Falling into his arms, she murmured, “Fine, you win, but only five minutes.”

Slowly they began to swing to the music, and every so often they caught each other’s eyes.

Braeden blushed, looking away from his first, causing Derek to grin and place a soft kiss to her forehead.

Even though they had been together for nine months, he still gazed at her like she took his breath away. No man had ever looked at her with such intensity, affection, and desire before. Sometimes, it felt like too much.

It wasn’t long before they had picked up a little rhythm and were laughing and dancing across the living room, trying to maneuver around furniture.

The fifth time that he stepped on her foot, Braeden laughed and said, “We’re gonna have to work on this.”

Blushing, he responded, “I’m sorry, apparently I was born with two left feet.”

"You’re fine, I was just thinking about our first dance at our reception. You stepping on my feet will ruin it!”

And there was that big smile she loved. Every time Braeden mentioned anything about the wedding or the fact she’s becoming “Mrs. Hale” the smile he gave her was blinding. Unlike other men, Derek had been very involved with the wedding arrangements.

“Baby?”

“Hmmm?” he asked, dipping her down again.

“Next year, around this time, I want to get married. It’s so beautiful right now. And I honestly can’t think of a better time for me to become Mrs. Hale,” she said softly.

Pausing for a moment, Derek looked into her eyes and gave her a soft smile.

“Yeah. Whatever you want, baby.” he said, pulling her back to himself.

Laying her head on his chest, she sighed. She couldn’t believe that at one point, the idea of getting married and having children was unthinkable, especially when men like Derek existed. How did she survive this entire time without him in her life?

The jazzy rendition of “Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas” played softly in the background as he twirled her around. Taking her head off his chest, she looked out the window, watching the snow flakes fall to the ground.

Turning back to him, she whispered, “I love you.”

Leaning in, he gave her a soft, sweet kiss.

“I love you too.”  
___________________________

Braeden sighed, flipping through the Christmas & Holiday edition magazines. The past couple nights after they had settled for bed, she would pull out a magazine and look at the decorations and food for inspiration. Yet, the closer the day came, the more nervous she would become.

Stepping out of the bathroom with a confused expression on his face,

Derek asked, “Why do you smell like anxiety? Is this because Cora’s coming home tomorrow?”

Placing the magazines on her nightstand, Braeden answered, “I wasn’t before, but now I am. Thanks.”

Smiling, Derek walked over to her side of the bed and sat down. “She’s gonna love you.”

"I can’t help it, I just want to make a good impression. We haven’t met before, and our conversations over the phone have been brief. Not only am I meeting her for the first time, as your significant other, but I’m also meeting her as your soon-to-be wife. "

"None of this." Derek said taking her face in his hands. Placing sweet kisses on her forehead, cheeks, and lips, he commanded, "Repeat after me: Cora is going to love me."

"Cora’s gonna love me," she mumbled.

“I’m sorry? I can’t hear you. What was that?”

"I don’t want to say it again, I feel stupid."

Pulling her into his lap, he ran his hands along her sides and began tickling her. “I don’t believe you have much of choice.”

Gasping for breath, Braeden pushed his hands away.

“FINE! Cora’s gonna LOVE me.”

When she had gotten the rest of her giggles out, Derek laid them down pulled Braeden flush against him.

"If it isn’t Cora, then what’s bothering you? Come on, tell me what’s on your mind." Derek said, placing soft kisses along her neck and rubbing her sides.

Sighing and turning her head so that he had better access, she said, “I just want everything to go without a hitch. Is that too much to ask?”

"No, but the likelihood of that happening is almost impossible. We might not technically live in Beacon Hills anymore, but I doubt a fifteen minute drive away is somehow going to ward off evil."

"I’m not talking about that, Derek." she huffed out, rolling her eyes.

“Then what? I can’t think of anything else that could possibly ruin Christmas. Is this about the dinner? Are you sure you don’t want any help in the kitchen?

"What, are you not going to eat what I cook? I can follow a recipe, you know!"

Noticing how territorial she had become, Derek put his hands up in surrender.

"Whatever you want, baby. I just didn’t know if you wanted some help. You know I’ll eat anything, not to say that what you cook will just be "anything" but —-"

"Just shut up," she said, pulling away from his arms.

Lately, Braeden’s mood swings had been all over the place, and honestly, Derek couldn’t wait till the holiday season was over so he could have his fiancé back.

"Are you sure you’re okay?" he asked a final time, pulling her back gently.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don’t know, you’ve just been smelling different, is all."  
"What does different mean? Like different bad or different good? Are you saying I need to shower more or something?"

Noticing that he was treading on thin ice, Derek quickly replied, “No! I’m just saying you smell different. Not bad different, just different. Never mind, it’s a werewolf thing.”

"Well, I feel fine. Everything is the same."

But come to think of it, she was late. She pushed the thought away. They were always careful, and it was probably due to all the stress that she had been feeling lately. She couldn’t wait till the entire event was over so she could return back to her regular self.

Nausea, anxiety, and crying sessions really weren’t her forte.  
________________________

Trembling, she stood up on shaky legs and flushed the toilet. Walking to the sink, she pulled out her toothbrush and toothpaste. Derek rushed in, concerned, having heard her becoming physically ill and smelling her distress.

"Baby, are you okay?"

Sticking the toothbrush into her mouth, she simply nodded. She knew that she was nervous about meeting Cora, but the butterflies in her stomach had turned into hornets, apparently.

“Are you sure? In the nine months we’ve been together, you haven’t puked, ever. Even when we ate that rancid fish on our six month anniversary.”

Rinsing her mouth out for the last time, she stated, “I’m stressed, Derek. I know I’m freaking out for no reason, but I care about you. And you care about Cora, so I want everything to go smoothly. And I literally know nothing about kids…”

Derek pulled her into his arms and sniffed her neck. “Everything is going to go fine. But seriously, have you thought about calling Melissa or Dea—” As he was about to finish his sentence, the doorbell rang.

Braeden pushed him away and said, “Derek, go get the doorbell, honey.

We can finish this conversation later. Cora’s here.”

Apprehensively, Derek hesitated, “I just think that—-” the doorbell rang again, and Braeden pushed him out the door.

As she completed the finishing touches to complete her look, she paused at the door and placed a hand on her stomach.

What in the world is wrong with me?  
__________________________

Cora sighed and rang the doorbell for the third time. When Derek had mentioned he had fallen in love with a mercenary and had decided he was going to marry her, Cora was skeptical.

For some odd reason, Derek had a fatal attraction to evil pussy. It seemed that the crazier the girl was, the hornier it made him.

While Cora was only sixteen and didn’t have a firm understanding of love and relationships, Derek’s taste seemed pretty odd to her. It was moments like this, she was glad she was asexual.

"Open up, Derek!" she muttered, ringing the doorbell again. It had been five minutes, and she was freezing, tired, and hungry. Hearing footsteps rush down the stairs, Cora braced herself. Derek opened the door with a big smile and pulled her into a tight embrace, lifting her off the ground. She allowed it for exactly thirty seconds before crying out, “Let me go you big lug.”

Placing her softly on the ground, Derek pulled back and took a better look at her. Noticing her new bob haircut, he pushed her bangs behind her eyes and with a soft smile said, “I like it. It’s very … um, you.”

Feeling her cheeks become hot, she rolled her eyes and pushed him away. Softly she muttered out a “thanks.”

Hearing someone clear their throat, Cora looked over Derek’s shoulder and saw Braeden standing behind him.

Cora had heard of Braeden before. Hardly anyone in the supernatural world hadn’t heard about her. At the tender age of 22, she had become a U.S. marshal with qualifications at the top of her class. Mastering all the requirements, she had eagerly been accepted into the program.

Two years later, she had decided to become a mercenary after noticing the corruption in the system and inability to track down supernatural creatures the way she saw fit, which had always been something she was impassioned by. She was brutal, lethal, and cunning. Her reputation was held in high regard and no one dared cross her, especially now that she had a werewolf at her side. To say she was a badass was an understatement, and because of that, Cora admired her.

But, Cora didn’t play games when it came to her older and extremely dorky brother Derek. Even if it did mean she would have to take out one of her idols.

The two women eyed each other warily as Derek looked on in apprehension.

"What’s your name again?" Cora asked evenly. At seventeen, she held a level of classiness and authority that took others years to perfect. And her bitch face was top notch. Braeden could respect that.

"Braeden Johnson."

Furrowing her brows, Cora asked, “Didn’t you work for the Calaveras?”

"A girl’s gotta eat." Braeden answered with a shrug.

Eyeing her a minute longer, Cora turned to Derek and said, “I like her. She looks like she keeps your ass in check. Something you need now with Laura gone.”

Affronted, Derek scoffed. “Just for that you can bring in your own bags.”

"Derek, don’t be rude, pick up her bags. She is a guest after all, and she’s your little sister. And can you move out of the way while you’re at it? She must be freezing and starving." Braeden said.  
“

Yes ma’am” he answered, giving her a mock salute, before moving aside so Cora could walk in.

Rolling her eyes, Braeden answered, “I know you’re hungry, so I popped a pizza in the oven, and I made some cookies. If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you where the kitchen is.”

As Cora followed her down the hall, she wondered, “should I tell them?”

Thinking back to the lovesick expression Derek had on his face, just at the sight of her, she came to the conclusion no.

She’d let them figure it out.  
___________________

She had been sitting up for a while now, watching him sleep.

It was still early morning, and the way the snow was coming down was making her want to crawl back into bed and snuggle with Derek until she fell back asleep.

But today was the big day, and as fun as that would be, she had too many things on her plate. However, before she could worry about that, she had bigger fish to fry.

Looking at what she had “gotten” him for his birthday made her nervous.

At the time, it had seemed like a good idea; but now, looking at the package, it felt like a horrible mistake.

Derek turned over in his sleep and sighed. His lips parted into a soft smile, and he softly moaned “Braeden.”

Braeden felt her insides turn to mush and she fell back in love with him.

“God, you’re so cute.” she whispered, caressing his cheek.

Waking up, he moved his head to face Braeden. He gave her a sleepy smile and whispered, “Good morning, beautiful.”

Smiling, she gave him a kiss on the forehead and answered back,

“Happy Birthday, baby. I have a surprise for you.”

"What did we say? I thought we weren’t giving each other more than one gift this year? Remember?" he said, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"I know, but I couldn’t help myself." Braeden handed him the box and waited for his response. If he smelled her anxiety, he didn’t say anything about it as he lifted up the top of the box. Derek picked up the jacket and held it in his hands, staring at it intently before turning back to Braeden.

Braeden began to play with her fingers and tried to think of a good reason as to why she altered his father’s jacket. “I’m sorry Derek, I didn’t me——”. Before she could finish her statement, Derek was pinning her to the bed to give her deep kisses. Moaning, she cradled his head between her hands and wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed him back fervently.

"I love it," he said a few minutes later when he pulled away.

Biting her lower lip, she asked, “You promise?”

Derek gave her a few more deep kisses before responding, “Of course. I love it. The fact you would take something some sentimental to me and make it better shows how much you care about me. And, I got you something too.”

Braeden gasped as she saw Derek get up and attempted to throw a pillow at him. “After the hell you just gave me about gifts!”

Ducking, he laughed and said, “I couldn’t help myself. You were so nervous.”

"You’re so mean sometimes."

Getting back into bed, he handed her a small box and replied, “Will this change your mind?”

Braeden took the small box from him and opened it. Inside laid a gold necklace with the symbol on Derek’s back.

"I know it’s important, but what does it mean?" she asked softly.

“It’s a triskelion. It’s somewhat like an anchor, I guess you can say. By focusing on this, I was able to suppress my animalistic side during the full moon. I guess what I’m trying to say is that you’re my sun, moon, and stars; my everything.” Feeling tears prick her eyes at his speech, Braeden moved to get into his lap and gave him a passionate kiss.

Softly, she began to grind on him, causing him to groan softly. Feeling him harden underneath her, she moaned and began to pick up pace as she moved her hips, compelling Derek to grab her ass.

Panting, he flipped them over and began to take off her clothes.

"Cora’s here." she whispered as he roughly pulled off her pj bottoms, making her scoot across the bed.

"So you’ll have to be quiet, then. " he whispered before pulling off her panties.

Attacking his neck, she pushed down his pj bottoms and wrapped her hand around his dick. She gave him a firm squeeze before she started stroking him, making him hips jerk. Derek let out a deep groan, stilling his movements and panting into her ear. Braeden began trailing open mouthed kisses along his jawline and neck before sucking on that place behind his ear that drove him wild. Groaning loudly, he ground himself into her hand.

“You too, mister.” she said between giggles, before sucking on his earlobe.

Softly, Braeden began rubbing the head of his dick against her clit, causing them both to moan. She was only able to do it a few times before

Derek pulled away from her with a groan. Braeden began lazily playing with herself as she watched him take off the rest of his clothes.  
Derek let out a whine, watching her fondle her breasts and play with her clit.

When he went to grab a condom, she quickly stopped him with the words, “No baby, we don’t need that. I just want to feel you,” and pulled him back to her.

Derek groaned and gave her another passionate kiss before slipping a hand between her legs to see if she was ready for him. 

Moaning, Braeden arched her back as he played with her. When his thumb found her clit, she let out a high pitched whine and said, “Derek, fuck me.” Derek’s eyes glowed a pretty blue as he pulled her into his lap.

“Ride me, baby.” he said before squeezing her ass.

And since he asked her so nicely, she did.  
_______________________

Braeden sighed, eating her breakfast happily. Derek had made omelets and waffles with fresh fruit and orange juice. To say she was happy would be an understatement; truly, nothing compared to having back to back, fantastic orgasms before the sun came up. The amazing shower she had with Derek after was also doing wonders for her mood. The fact she also had a beautiful necklace around her neck as well, also made her happy. Silently, but happily munching along with Derek, who was equally happy, she looked at Cora.

She had a sour expression on her face as she poked at her omelet. “Is something the matter?” Braeden asked hesitantly. It had only been a day and a half, what could have possibly gone wrong?

Looking up from her meal, Cora softly explained, “I’m a werewolf, specifically an alpha. This means I have supernatural hearing. Hearing your brother howl out an orgasm is not something you would like to be woken up to. Excuse me if I have no appetite.”

Blushing, Braeden looked down into her plate. Derek smirked and gave Braeden a kiss on her cheek. “You’ll have to forgive us. We’re so used to having the place to ourselves. We’ll be quieter next time.”

"That’s all I ask." Cora muttered before pulling out her iPad and stuffing her earplugs into her ear as she began to finish her breakfast

"You think we can do kids?"  
"Sure. It might be a few more years before we can handle teenagers, but kids sure." Pulling an earplug out, Cora mentioned, “Again, supernatural hearing, and Braeden, you might want to put on some concealer because you look like some …wild animal attacked you.” she said before getting up from the table.

"Derek!" Braeden scowled. 

"I’m sorry?" shrugged Derek.

Cora smiled when she heard Derek scream “Hey!” as Braeden threw something at him.  
________________________  
Braeden looked down at her bowl and then at the recipe again. Nothing was turning out right, it seemed.

"Need any help?"

"No, I can do this by myself." Braeden answered.

"Are you sure?" Cora said apprehensively, looking at what was supposed to be casserole.

"Yes, you’re the guest, you should relax. Besides, it’s not finished yet."

"Well, okay, if you say so," Cora said, walking away hurriedly.

"It’s okay, this is just how it looks because it’s still cooking. I can do this. I can be domestic and I can cook."

An hour later however seemed to prove otherwise.  
______________________

Derek looked up from his copy of A Christmas Carol to see who was coming into his study. As Braeden wasn’t much of a reader, she only normally came in for three reasons: to get Derek to come to bed, something was broken and she couldn’t fix it, or so that they could have sex. He really hoped it was the latter. Looking up and sniffing the air, he realized it was actually Cora walking in. Sighing, he put down his book to ask her what was wrong.

"Your fiancé can’t cook." Cora stated crossly.

"I know." he stated looking back into his book.

"Then why are you letting her do this?!?!"

"She wanted to, and I couldn’t exactly say no. She’s not the nicest person when she doesn’t get her way."

“Derek, we’re not gonna have anything to eat!” she said, frantically pacing back and forth.

"Yes we will."

Stopping, Cora turned to look at him, puzzled.

"How are you so sure?"

“I give it another ——” before he could finish, he heard a loud scream come from the kitchen.

"Or now." he finished, running out of the room.  
_________________________

Pulling the turkey out of the oven, Braeden let out a blood curling scream. All the hard work she had put into stuffing the stupid thing, and God, she doesn’t even eat meat, and making sure it was drained perfectly, yet somehow she still burned it. Throwing down her mittens, she let out an ugly sob.

Running into the kitchen, Derek quickly came to a stop, noticing the scene taking place. “What is wrong with you?” he asked, perplexed. 

"I can’t do anything right!" Braeden cried, falling onto the floor.

“Of course you can, what the hell are you talking about?”

“I just wanted you to have a good time and just be fucking happy for once. And I can’t cook for shit, apparently, and I forgot everything Melissa taught me. And why do people even eat green bean casserole? It looks disgusting. This is our first Christmas together, and in the new house too, and your sister is here, I’m supposed to be your wife, and I can’t do one damn domestic thing right. I couldn’t find those shoes you said you wanted for your birthday and I’ve never even had one good Christmas, all of them have been shit … why are you laughing!?” Braeden said before crying again. 

Derek tried to suppress himself before pulling her into his arms and saying, “Baby, I didn’t expect you to do all this by yourself. When are you gonna believe me when I say I love you, and you’re all that I need? Don’t get me wrong, I love that you wanted to cook for me, but you can’t cook, and that’s okay. I’m not with you based on your culinary skills, but because I love you.” Taking off her apron and giving her a kiss on the cheek, he pushed her out of the kitchen. “As I have many memories of spending time with my family, I am going to cook. How about you go take a bubble bath and relax for a little bit?”

Sulking and feeling defeated, Braeden walked away from the kitchen. Taking a long bath did do wonders for her mood, though, and apparently so did naps.

When she woke up three hours later, somehow Derek had magically finished dinner, and everything looked amazing.

"Good, you’re up, I was just about to go get you." he said.

"How?" Braeden asked in disbelief.

Laughing, Derek pulled the apron over his head and said “It’s a gift, and I had a little help.”

Looking into the kitchen, Braeden saw Mama McCall, Cora, and Stiles working on some cookies. At the table sat, Malia, Kira, and Scott who were icing the cookies that just came out the oven. Feeling emotional,

Braeden felt tears sting her eyes.

"This is so nice of you."

Melissa looked at Cora and gave her a side eye. “I’m sorry, I tried to follow your rules, but apparently I’m not meant to be a cook.”

"It’s okay, some people aren’t meant to be in a kitchen. What you lack here, you make up everywhere else. Besides we’re a family, we stick together and help out as we can." Melissa said with a smile.

"Are you sure, you don’t need any help? Anything?"

"I’m sure. But if you want to be a help, why don’t you get everyone to wash up?" Braeden nodded and walked into the living room, calling everyone to dinner. While things didn’t go as she planned, the dinner was still a success. and the look of happiness in Derek’s eyes, and the sense of security in his features were truly beautiful.  
_____________________

Later that night, everyone gathered in the living room. After gifts and stories had been exchanged, they turned their attention to Derek. Even though he tried to act shy and changed the subject, they wouldn’t allow him. First, Scott began his story talking about how creepy Derek was when he first met him, and how they became brothers. Next came Stiles, who, as always, had to show his ass in someway or another. But there was no denying that he didn’t love the big guy that he affectionately called “Sour-wolf.” After him came Cora, who almost made everyone cry. By the time everyone had said something and given Derek a gift, he had become extremely emotional.

"Are you okay, baby?" Braeden asked, worried.

"I guess it just feels good to have a family again." he answered.

"And on that emotional note, me and Scott are gonna go get the cake!" Stiles said, pulling Scott along.

"I’ll go get some plates." Kira said, to which Cora followed behind her.

While all this was going on, Melissa pulled Braeden aside. “And I have a gift for you.” Melissa stated, handing her a small box. Confused, Braeden took the small box and opened it. Inside the pretty wrapping laid a pregnancy test.

"Do these things even detect werewolf babies?" she asked, looking at it.  
Melissa laid a hand on her arm and said, “When I talked to Deaton he told me that this was the best one.”

"Have I been that bad?" Braeden asked, feeling guilty.

"I wouldn’t say bad. But even Scott says you smell different and your hormones have been all over the place, and Derek told me about the occasional morning sickness. I’m pretty sure you’re pregnant." she finished.

Braeden sighed and looked down at the test. “I’ll take it tomorrow morning. Right now, I wanna keep the focus on the sour-wolf.” she stated.

"Hey! That’s my nickname!" Stiles said, passing by with Scott holding Derek’s birthday cake.  
"Be careful boys," Sheriff Stilinski said, watching them come in.

"We got it." Stiles said before he tripped over a Christmas ornament. However, Malia was quick enough to catch him.

"Thanks babe!" 

Malia took the cake from both of their arms and presented it to Derek.

As everyone crowded around, singing Stevie Wonder’s version of “Happy Birthday”, Braeden leaned down and whispered in his ear, “Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday baby.”

The smile Derek gave her before blowing out his candles was blinding, and the last hole of insecurity inside of Braeden’s heart closed.  
_______________________

It was mid January before it’s confirmed that she’s pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Draeden at lux-chels.tumblr.com


End file.
